Hands-free water faucets may be used in public restrooms and in some commercial applications to prevent the spread of infectious disease by reducing the contact of a user's hands to the faucets. During typical operation, a user will place his/her hand below the dispensing area of the faucet, which senses the user's hand and initiates a flow of water from the dispensing area. However, this type of on/off dispensing is rather simplistic, which limits their flexibility in providing additional hands-free operational capabilities.